


A Haikyuu Christmas

by femkakashi



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, MY BABIES, Middle School Kenma, Middle School Kuroo, One Shot, Short, Snow, Soulmates, oikawa tooru - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: christmas haikyuu one shots
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 33





	1. The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> First part of shipmas 2019!!! a KuroKen middle school fluff fic!!!

In his dream, he was alongside Kuroo, like he always was. Kuroo stood tall, chest puffed like he was ready for what the world was going to throw at him. Even doing simple things this is the aura his best friend had. Something Kenma had always envied. 

“Kenma!” There was a knock on his door and it creaked open to reveal a red faced, bed-head Kuroo. “Your mom left just as I got here.” He didn’t waste any time throwing the door open and running across the room, landing on the bundled up and halfway asleep Kenma. 

Even though they were now in middle school, Kuroo’s childlike nature had yet to leave him. 

When he saw that Kenma made no movement to get up from his curled bundle of blankets Kuroo stood up and began bouncing, sending the smaller boy bouncing up and down on his mattress. 

“Kuroo!” He yelled as he was bounced fully awake and gripping at the sheets to keep himself from tumbling over the side of the bed. 

The older boy took one last bounce and landed himself in a criss-cross position, crooked smile and thin eyes staring at Kenma who was sending a glare and frown right back at him. Kuroo knew that the latest version of his favorite game series had just released and knew he had planned on staying up all night to play it. It was that reason he was here, on a saturday, at seven in the morning, forcing him awake. 

“You’re a dick Kuroo.” Kenma grabbed the edge of his blanket and buried himself back under the covers. Hoping the Kuroo had one decent bone in his body and would let Kenma sleep for at least another four hours until he dragged him off to some place to play volleyball. 

All his hoping got him nowhere. 

The bed shifted and two seconds later Kuroo’s cold hands latched around his ankles and he was pulled off the bed. He tried to grab his sheets before he landed face first on the but the fabric slipped between his fingers and he hit the hard floor, his chin meeting it first. 

Kuroo just laughed as Kenma sat up, rubbing his chin and groaning. He tried to crawl back up on his bed but Kuroo held him by the shirt. 

“No way Kenma.” 

Kenma knew he’d lost this fight. 

—

Thirty minutes later, after Kuroo practically dressed him, combed his hair and brushed his teeth, Kenma held onto Kuroo’s jacket as he biked them through downtown. Stopping at a convenience store to buy sodas and snacks before Kuroo was peddling again, Kenmas backpack now significantly heavier. 

Kuroo’s bike had been their mode of transport since second grade. He started picking Kenma up and the start of the school year. The younger boy started out by walking alongside, then moved to sitting on the handle bars. By fifth grade the bike was too small for both of them to fit and both of them saved their allowance money for three months to buy the bike they currently had. It was perfect, with a bar that normally held a basket but it was perfect for Kenma to sit on. 

“How much farther?” Kenma asked as he nestled farther into Kuroo’s jacket. The road was so smooth and Kuroo’s was surprisingly warm despite the temperature outside, he felt like he could fall back asleep.

“Ten more minutes.” Kenma felt him pick up the pace. “If you’re cold you can put your hands in my jacket pocket.” 

Kenma let his hands move forward and slip into Kuroo’s pockets, sighing at the warmth and leaning his head into the taller boys back. 

He looked out, they had long left the city behind and were now traveling on the hills just outside of Tokyo, the forest around them barren and cold. Kenma saw signs of wildlife peeking out from in between the naked trees and smiled to himself. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that Kuroo had dragged him out of bed. 

—

Kuroo was true to his words. Ten minutes later the tires squealed as the bike stopped and Kenma got off first. The locked the bike and then Kuroo turned and smiled at him. 

“Come on.” His hand shot out and he grabbed Kenma’s hand and pulled him into the building, barely letting him get a good grasp of where they were at. 

Once inside Kenma knew exactly where they were. 

“No way Kuroo.” Kenma wrenched his hand out of Kuroo’s and started towards the door. 

“You know I can’t do heights, especially not moving heights.” He almost made it to the door before arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back. 

“Please Kenma.” Kuroo dragged his name out and pulled him farther into the shop. 

“Kuroo let me go.” He forced back Kuroo’s pointed finger and he let go with a cry of pain, clenching his finger and glaring at Kenma. 

“My grandpa brought me here last winter and I just wanted to show you how pretty it was.” His bottom lip poked out and Kenma knew there was no way that they were leaving this place without going up the ski lift of death.

At least that’s how Kenma saw it. 

Kenma pursed his lips and nodded. “Fine.” 

Kuroo smiled brightly and grabbed Kenma’s hand again. But he was definitely going to buy him dinner tonight and Kenma was definitely choosing the place. 

“Two tickets please.” Kuroo dug around in his pocket for the money while still holding tight to Kenma. The lady smiled kindly at them, exchanging the money for tickets it. 

“Enjoy.” She bowed slightly and Kuroo and Kenma mimicked it. 

Kuroo was practically running as they went back outside and found the line for the lift. There were a few people in line before them and Kenma felt his anxiety began to bubble up from his stomach and move into his rib cage. He accidentally squeezed Kuroo’s hand tighter. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo turned around to face him, lowering his face down so they could be eye to eye. “I’m right here. There’s nothing to be scared of.” 

“There’s a lot to be scared of.” He retorted sharply making Kuroo roll his eyes. 

“Just hold onto me.” He gave him what was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze but Kenma just shook his head and stared down at his feet, unclasping their hands. 

Ten minutes later they were boarding and lift with four other passengers. Kenma took a seat automatically in the middle, keeping his head down and squeezing his knees to keep his hands from trembling. Kuroo sat on his right not saying anything. 

When the lift jerked to life Kenma felt his anxiety bubble up through his ribs and into his throat but he kept his breathing steady. He didn’t need Kuroo to cause a scene. He tried to focus on anything but the swaying of the lift as Kuroo tapped his toes on the floor next to him. 

The ride was quiet. Most people standing near the window watching the ground below and Kenma could feel Kuroo wiggling in his seat, dying to join them. Kenma didn’t say anything, just nudged his shoulder against Kuroo’s. 

“What?” Kuroo looked at him. 

Kenma shook his head, feeling Kuroo’s squinting eyes on him. 

Even though the ride was only five minutes, it felt like forever to Kenma. He pushed his way out first and sighed in relief when he was in solid ground. 

“Are you alright?” Kuroo stepped up behind him, tilting his head to the side and giving him an apologetic smile. 

Kenma nodded, now that they were off the ride his anxiety had lowered back into the bottom of his stomach. 

A hand wrapped around his elbow and pulled him up to a sitting area that had benches and tables. Kuroo snagged a wooden bench that looked over the skyline. 

Kenma stopped for a moment, eyes glued to the sight before him. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo was already sitting and he looked back. “Is it too much? Do you want to go back down?” 

He didn’t say anything just took a seat next to Kuroo as he looked out. 

Maybe it was the fact that his feet were on solid ground, or that Kuroo was right next to him. But overlooking their city as the first snow began to fall down Kenma felt his heart skip a beat and not because of anxiety. 

“Snow?” Kuroo held out his hand, letting the small flakes melt against his warm skin. He smiled at the feeling. “Thank you for coming with me Kenma.”

Kenma reached out this time, taking Kuroo’s hand again. Not out of fear but as a thank you. 

They sat for hours, noses and cheeks turning pink as snow came down for the time that year. They ate their snack and drank their sodas with one hand as they overlooked the city and slowly realized that this is what was meant to be. 

Just like in his dream. Kenma wanted Kuroo to be by his side always, standing tall and holding his hand.


	2. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi go christmas light viewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one shot for day two of shipmas 2019!!!

“It’s too cold Iwa-chan.” Oikawa buried farther into his marshmallow of a coat, hiding his red cheeks under the collar. “We could've just had a stay inside date.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and linked their arms together yet again and pulled his pouting boyfriend forward. 

“We could have ordered room service, got some wine.” He then leaned close and whispered. “I would have let you put it in tonight.” 

Iwaizumi reaches up, flicking Oikawa against the forehead making him yell out. Of course they got stares but both of them were used to it by now, they kissed the first time they were on national television, a flick to the forehead and holding hands was nothing. 

They were in America on vacation while the season was in limbo. Taking their time to travel from small town to small town along the northeast coast. Thanks to America’s Christmas movies Oikawa had an idea in his head of what Christmas was supposed to be and had begged Iwaizumi all year to bring him overseas. And now that they were here Oikawa thought that it was too cold. 

“Come on Shittykawa.” With one last huff Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi and they started walking again. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t usually into stuff like this, sightseeing wasn’t one of his favorite leisure activities but he had to admit all the colors were beautiful. The pure white snow and the reds and greens mixed so lovely together. His favorite house had been one with blue dangly lights that looked like it was snowing softly. 

“Iwa-chan! Look!” Oikawa suddenly perked up and Iwaizumi followed his gaze to see a white buggy with two giant horses attached. Oikawa had a wide smile on his face and begging eyes. “Let ride it.” 

Fate was a weird thing, Iwaizumi thought and nodded his head. They paid for the ride and Iwaizumi climbed in first and then pulled Oikawa up, knowing high steps like that was hard on his knee. 

They settled into the plush red seat, pulling a provided plaid blanket over their laps. Iwaizumi placed an arm over Oikawa’s shoulder and they leaned in close to each other. 

“Now I’m glad we came out.” Oikawa said as he slipped his cold hands under Iwaizumi jacket and pressed it into his stomach. He jumped but didn’t move, loving the feeling of Oikawa’s skin on his. 

He took a deep breath, watching it come out in a cloudy puffs then turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head. 

“When we separated after High School I thought you would find someone and forget all about me.” Iwaizumi started talking without thinking. “I thought we’d end up on different sides of the net and I’d only see the look you give opponents.” 

“Iwa-chan…” 

“I was so scared that I tried to completely take myself out of your life. I ignored your calls and texts, when I saw you outside of my apartment complex I would turn back around and wait until you left. Then you got hurt and I still blame myself for that. I should have been there with you like I had in high school making sure you weren’t overworking yourself.” 

“It’s not your fault—“ 

“Let me finish.” He said softly. “I know we still have a long way to go. We’re only twenty-three but that doesn't mean anything to me.” He reached inside his jacket pocket grabbed the velvet box. “Tooru I have loved you since we were kids. I always thought that we would be together and parting after high school was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.” 

He reached for the hand that was against his stomach and pulled it back into the cold air. 

“It’s not much,” he flipped open the box to reveal a thin gold band. “But I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and I don’t know how else to say it.” 

“Hajime…” 

“Marry me Tooru,” he whispered. “And stay with me forever.” 

They finally met eyes, Oikawa's were flooded with tears as he slowly nodded his head, pulling Iwaizumi towards him and holding him tightly. 

“Baka.” Oikawa said with a quivering voice. “Of course I will.”


End file.
